Gundams and gollums
by Tai-dye
Summary: just a oneshot that i came up with one night. Duo meets an old sweeper friend and decide to invite her over for movie night. What are they watching? Why all the Lord of the Rings extended editions.


**A/N: Hey everybody! Tai-dye is in the house. Well here I am writing a story though I have no clue what I'm doing so bear with me. There is some OOC from Heero and a lot more from Wufei. So don't kill me please!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: idonotowngundamwing. Ialsodonotownlordoftherings.**

**Hah! Now you can't sue me! I will rule! Kidding, kidding. KIDDING! SERIOUSLY I'M KIDDING! I do own myself though.**

* * *

"Where is Duo?" asked a very agitated Heero, though you couldn't tell from the way he looked that he was agitated, Trowa was just guessing. 

"He went out to find something for us to do tonight and he dragged Quatre and Wufei with him," Trowa answered with a tiny shrug.

"Hn"

About an hour later they hear the car pull up in the driveway. Trowa looked out the window, he could see the shapes of Duo, Quatre, and Wufei, but he saw another shape that he didn't recognize.

"Heero, we've got a guest."

"What?"

Just then Duo opens the door with a loud BANG and storms in looking pleased followed by an exasperated Quatre and a cross Wufei. That's when the guest enters…

Trowa was shocked to see that the guest was a girl. She has short brown hair and hazel eyes. She wasn't on the short side, but she wasn't too tall either, and she had a small bounce in her step, much like Duo.

'She must be the reason Wufei is in a bad mood,' he thought with a small smirk.

"Duo," Heero said warningly, "who is she?"

"Oh, uh, Heero this is Tai. She's an old friend from the Sweepers, but was kicked out of her apartment by her parents and sisters so they could redecorate. We met her at the store and I recognized her and asked her what she was doing and she told us she was kicked out so Quatre said she could stay with us until her family is done." Duo answered very quickly, a grin spreading across his face. He pushes Tai forward so she can introduce herself.

"Uh, Hi, I'm Tai," she answered doing a small wave. Trowa walked up to her and held out his hand.

"I'm Trowa, and that is Heero," he answered gesturing towards Heero.

"Hn." (Slightly agitated)

"So what are we doing Duo," asked Heero in a calm voice once again.

"We're going to have an old fashioned movie night!" Duo answered happily with thought of popcorn, sugar, caffeine, and a great movie bouncing around in his head.

"It was my idea," Quatre answered with a smile.

"And Tai picked out the movies," Wufei said with a grunt.

"What did you get?" asked Trowa and Heero warily.

"All three extended versions of 'Lord of the Rings,'" answered a very pleased Tai.

"Hn." (worried)

**(A/n: I'm not going to tell about the entire movie.)**

**End of first movie…**

"So whaja think guys?" asked Tai at the end of the first movie.

"Pretty good," answered both Quatre and Trowa.

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" Yelled Duo at the top of his lungs.

"Not bad," answered Heero with a glint in his eyes. Wufei said it was boring and that earned him a deadly glare from both Duo and Tai. Tai hopped up and put in the second one…

**End of second movie…**

"How was that, fantastic or what?" asked Tai, her voice full of glee. Fantastic was the vote from four of the guys, but Wufei said what. Duo got a malicious glint in his eyes, but Tai noticed something during the movie and whispered to Duo to wait until later. This time it was Duo who raced up to put in the final movie…

**End of final movie…**

"Holly Crap, talk about epic," whispered Duo at the end of the final movie. All Tai, Trowa, and Quatre could do was nod in astonishment. 

"Very good movie choice Tai, do you think we can get a copy?" Heero asked Quatre. Quatre could still only nod.

Wufei as usual had a remark that didn't agree with anyone else's opinion but was stopped short by a glare from Tai, Duo, and amazingly…Heero.

"I suggest we all turn in now, it's very late." Quatre said with enough authority in his voice to even get Heero to scamper off. On the way down the hall Tai pulled Duo aside and told him her idea for getting revenge against Wufei for his moodiness and bad opinions during the movie.

Wufei was finally heading to bed after being locked in the bathroom while brushing his teeth. He didn't know what had happened, but after a few minuets the door was unlocked. He headed over to his room when he noticed that his door was opened, but he was too tired and just let it brush past his mind.

After a few minuets of shifting and adjusting pillows Wufei was just about to fall asleep when he heard a bizarre noise. Wufei listened intently, hoping that the noise was just a mistake but he heard it again…

_**gollum, gollum, gollum.**_

'No I must just be imagining it, yeah that's right I'm just imagining it from the lack of sleep.' Wufei thought calmly, though the expression on his face was anything but calm.

_**Yeees precious, the silly man thoughts that weze are a figment of is imagination, but were not, are we preeeeciousssss?**_

_Smegol knows were not so what makes him thinks we are?_

_**Hes seen that STUPID MOVIE were weze die precious, but weze didn't die did we precious?**_

_Nope, Smegol knows we didn't die, cauze Smegol's still here._

Wufei was about to turn on the light when he noticed his reading lamp was missing and the only other light was the main light but the switch was clear across the room and he didn't dare move.

_**Silly man has noticed light missing, Silly, silly man.**_

_And Smegol knows thats the only other lighty brighty is on the other side, and silly man won't go cauze he doesn'ts know were we are._

_**That's right precioussssss. He's too scaared to face us.**_

_That means he scared of Smegol too. Hoohoo, scared silly man._

"I'm not scared of you," Wufei whispered, "you…you…DEMON!" 

_Silly mans calling Smegol names, boohoo, what to do?_

_**Precious doesn't need to worry, he's weak when he calls names!**_

_Weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, yes he's weak._

_**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**_

At that moment Wufei had had enough of the torturing, he grabbed the knife he had hidden under his pillow and flipped the covers over his head. He took the pillow and smashed it around his ear and stayed awake all night. And every time he peaked out from under his sheets he would hear that song and the awful cackling. So all night long he had to listen to their evil rantings. 

The next morning Quatre, Trowa, and Heero went into the kitchen, only to be greeted by Duo and Tai who looked tired, but pleased with themselves. And of course Heero suspected something.

"All right, what did you two do?"

"Nothing at all," was both their replies, but Tai's voice sounded a little hoarse.

"Where's Wufei?" Quatre asked curiously looking around.

"Let's go check on him," Trowa said and motioned for everyone to follow.

When they opened the door Trowa was almost hit with a flying knife, but all those years working with Catherine made it so he could dodge easily. They looked at Wufei and could tell that he had little or no sleep, was crazy, and dangerous. (a/n: Duh!) Quatre walked slowly to Wufei and sat next to him in order to hear his rantings.

"_**They (hee) wouldn't stop talking (hee). All night it (hee) was singing and cackling and ranting. All night,(hee) all night. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe."**_

Quatre glared over at Tai and Duo, but they had a better spot to look at on the ceiling than in Quatre's direction. Trowa grinned realizing that Tai must have done some strange voice that was creepy enough to scare Wufei, but did a number on her voice. Heero turned to walk out but paused to whisper something to Tai.

"Whaja do?"

"Gollum voice," Tai hoarsely whispered back loud enough so that only Heero and Trowa heard. He smirked and nodded to both of them as kind-of a silent salute.

**

* * *

Author Rantings: **

**Yay! I wrote it all in one night and it took six pages! (more like 5 ½)**

**But anyway this came as an idea while rewatching the Return of the King extended version and seeing all the creepy things in it. The creepiest thing would have to be the Mouth of Sauron in the extended version, but for just the theater version it would have to be Looney Denethor. (Looney Deney, Looney Deney, Looney Deney.)**

**Okay so he's not creepy, but you have to admit, the guys got his priorities backwards. And I just wanted to torture Wufei with the help of one Duo Maxwell. So why not torture Wufei with Gollum?**

**I can kind-of do the voice though it's not one hundred percent accurate, but it does torture your vocal chords. Maybe if I just got some gollum juice…Anyway thanks for reading! **

**P.S. please don't flame me if you thought the characters were too OOC…ihadtodoitinorderforthestorytoworkinthatcertainwaysodon'tflamemeorkillmeprettyplease!**


End file.
